De peleas al amor
by cutie sora
Summary: Yamato y Sora se conocen desde muy chicos pero nunca se pudieron llevar muy bien que digamos , que pasará cuando se enteran unos años después que sus vidas ya están unidas para llevar un reino juntos?
1. Chapter 1: Nuestras Vidas I : Sora

Sumary: Yamato y Sora se conocen desde muy chicos pero nunca se pudieron llevar muy bien que digamos , que pasará cuando se enteran unos años después que sus vidas ya están unidas para llevar un reino juntos?

Cap. 1 : Nuestras vidas I : Sora

Mami en serio tengo que usar este mmm vestido? – decía una pequeña de 5 años su piel era bronceada , sus ojos eran rojizos al igual que su cabello que le llegaba a penas a los hombros y con cara de desagrado – es que esta muy ... – pero no pudo continuar ya que su madre se lo impidió

Sora , hija sabes bien que no siempre puedes llevar la ropa que tu quieras siendo una princesa tienes que usar ropa de acuerdo a tu clase aunque no siempre nos guste- dijo ( no se me los nombres de los padres de sora y de Matt o de alguno de los digielegidos jeje así que los inventare ) Flor Takenouchi ante los reproches de su hija ya que a ella le encantaba usar la ropa que usaban los niños que jugaban en las calles o como su madre les decía de campesino pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, a ella le resultaban mucho mas cómodas.

Ella no entendía aun las cosas de ser una princesa para ella todo era un no. Solo quería jugar como lo hacia con su nueva amiga Mimi; era una niña de la clase noble y sus padres eran muy amigos de los de ella aunque ellas dos tenían gustos algo diferentes por ejemplo en esto de la ropa a Mimi le encantaban los vestidos que Sora odiaba y que se tenia que acostumbrar.

Vamos Sora , ya estas lista. Vamos abajo con tu padre – dijo la madre de Sora quien le enseño a vestirse sola podría ser una princesa pero su madre quería que supiera hacer las cosas ella misma , cosa que Sora agradecía, ya que aprendió mucho cuando vino Mimi.

FLASH BACK

Ya eran cerca de las 9:30 de la noche y la familia Tachikawa se quedaría a dormir. Sora y Mimi dormirían en la misma habitación gracias a que se habían llevado muy bien .

Que bueno que nos dejaron quedarnos juntas¡¡¡- dijo una alegre niña de 4 años de cabello color café y ojos color miel

A mi también me alegra mucho Mimi pero no grites jajaja- dijo Sora que abría su closet

Sora que haces? – dijo Mimi.

Pues saco mi pijama para ponérmela que otra cosa – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

Te la pones sola?- pregunto una extrañada Mimi , antes de que Sora contestara entro una muchacha que vestía un vestido largo y azul con unas botas negras y un delantal y un gorro que cubría su chongo ( así como el atuendo de los sirvientes del jardín secreto) con un camisón rosa que tenia el cuello los puños y la orilla de abajo con encaje un rosa un poco mas claro .

Señorita Mimi vamos a cambiarla- dijo la muchacha , enseguida Mimi se acerco y solo levanto los brazos y la muchacha la empezó a desvestir y a ponerle la pijama después de eso acerco una silla y Mimi se sentó y empezó a cepillarle el cabello.

Sora que ya se había cambiado solo observaba sentada en la cama pensando que le preguntaría a Mimi porque la muchacha hacia eso en cuanto ella se fuera pero eso nunca pasó para desgracia de ella que en cuanto acabo con Mimi las acostó a las dos y les leyó un cuento y no se fue hasta que ellas hubieran cerrado los ojos .

No le importo mucho a Sora le preguntaría a Mimi mañana pero gran error de nuevo la muchacha no las dejo solas ni un minuto al día siguiente y no las dejaba divertirse según Sora y eso no le agrado para nada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sora y su madre bajaban por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una sala pequeña donde se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo castaño viendo hacia la ventana.

PAPI¡¡ - dijo Sora corriendo hacia sus brazos.

Mi pequeña ¡¡ pero que preciosa estas¡¡- le dijo Hiromi Takenouchi mientras la alzaba en brazos a su única hija.

Oye papi porque me tengo que vestir así? – pregunto la pequeña

Porque hoy vamos a ver a unos amigos que son también reyes de un reino no muy lejano al nuestro- dijo su padre – pero no te preocupes cariño , no vas a tener que estar sentada aburrida- le dijo mientras le levantaba la carita – ellos también tienen dos hijos y al parecer el mayor es de tu edad – al oír esto Sora se animó aun más y mostró una gran sonrisa- así que quiero que te portes bien y le muestres los jardines ahí podrán jugar los dos.

Pero papi no podemos dejar al otro niño también va a jugar con nosotros no? – dijo Sora preocupada . Su padre rió un poco.

Cariño el hijo menor es apenas un bebé .- dijo el padre mirando a su esposa que también estaba sonriendo ante la inocencia y la dulzura de su hija. Ambos padres pensaron que si su hija seguía así , sería una gran reina , esposa y madre algún día.

Sora estaba muy emocionada por fin tendría otro amigo con quien jugar y además niño con el se podría divertir más , ya que si algo había aprendido viendo a los niños del pueblo y comparado con su amiga Mimi; ellos dos tendrían muchas aventuras y no se preocuparían por su ropa, todas esas ideas rondaban la cabecita de la pequeña Sora pero ella no se imaginaba que el muchacho sería muy diferente a el y que tendrían problemas.

Autora:

Bueno este es un nuevo fic que empecé espero que les guste Matt y Sora tendrán muchos líos ya que ninguno de los dos es como pensaban. En el siguiente cap verán un poco de la vida de Matt así como la de Sora ¡¡ dejen reviews plis¡¡ así podré saber si voy por buen camino TT porfis¡¡


	2. Chapter 2: nuestras vidas II: Matt

Cap 2: Nuestras Vidas II: Matt

Mientras tanto en otra parte no muy lejana de ahí en un carruaje con soldados a caballo que los respaldaban se encontraban los 4 integrantes de la familia Ishida:

El rey Hatsuko Ishida que venia leyendo unos documentos su piel era bronceada sus ojos y pelo eran color café oscuro y tenia un semblante muy serio , la reina Natsuko de cabellera rubia y ojos azul claro y piel blanca que venía arrullando a un pequeño de casi dos años de cabellera dorada y ojos muy tranquilos del mismo color que la madre llamado Takeru o como su hermano le decía TK y era el pequeño de la familia y por último el hijo mayor y heredero al trono un niño de 5 años su cabellera era dorada al igual que su hermano y tenia ojos azules como su hermano pero a diferencia de este sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy intenso y mostraban misterio y frialdad , el pequeño Yamato , Matt venia viendo sus pequeñas manitas que estaban en sus piernitas que aun no tocaban el piso ( que ternura¡¡¡ de solo imaginármelo¡¡ bueno sigamos)

No extendía porque tenía que irse de su casa cuando al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo tratara bien y que fuera amigable con el y no por ser el príncipe y quedar bien sino por realmente quien era. Matt no confiaba mucho en la gente desde la primera reunión grande que tuvo con los nobles y personas cercanas a sus padres, todos ellos le parecían malas personas ya que solo se interesaban en el por ser el príncipe y lo aprendió de una manera muy dolorosa para un pequeño de su edad , era un recuerdo que lo invadía muy a menudo y que no creyó poder olvidar.

FLASH BACK

Matt se encontraba muy feliz era su cumpleaños número 3 y tendría una fiesta su 1º presentación en público con invitados, globos, pastel y lo mejor era que conocería a nueva gete y haría amigos, eso era lo que el más quería tener amigos.

Mami mami¡¡ y van a venir muchos niños para jugar?- preguntaba un ansioso Matt a su madre que ponía cuidadosamente al pequeño TK de unos pocos meses en la cuna

Si cariño vendrá mucha gente – dijo tranquilamente la madre al observar la emoción de su hijo mayor – ahora vamos abajo que de seguro ya llegaron y no vas a querer hacer esperar a tus nuevos amiguitos no? .- El pequeño Matt se agarro de la mano de su madre y bajo con ella a los jardines.

Ahí encontró a unos niños mas grandes que el era el más pequeño de todos los demás chicos tenían unos 7 , 8 años y empezó a jugar con ellos a la pelota y con sus juguetes que no querían soltar y tiempo después por la tarde como a las 5:00 p.m ...

Oye Matt no te gustaría jugar a las escondidas?- pregunto uno de ellos

Claro¡¡¡ como se juega?- pregunto el pequeño Matt ansioso y muy feliz

Mira pues uno de nosotros cuenta hasta 10 muuuuy lento y sin ver mientras que los otros se esconden en lugares diferentes y separados y cuando ya llegue al 10 los va a buscar y el que sea l último en ser encontrado gana que dices jugamos?- le dijo el niño mirando a los otros chicos y chicas con una sonrisa malvada.

Si¡¡ - dijo Matt entusiasmado

Bueno yo contare – se ofreció uno de los niños guiñándoles el ojo a los otros chicos grandes

Bueno uno , dos , tres ... a esconderse- dijo el chico mientras se volteaba y empezaba a contar, todos se alejaron y corrieron .

Matt corrió y llego a un pequeño laberinto que constaba de un cuadro grande con un gato al centro y en el centro de todo se encontraba una banquita atrás de un pequeño lago que estaba detrás de unos árboles muy grandes en las orillas del castillo . "Perfecto ahí no me encontrarán y ganaré el juego¡¡" pensó emocionado Matt y ahí se quedo sentadito detrás de la banca y empezó a esperar, pero la espera fue tan larga que se quedo dormido.

Ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro cuando el pequeño Matt abrió los ojos , al principio se espantó...

Ya es muy tarde y no me han encontrado , tengo miedo nunca había estado tan tarde afuera , y no veo nada , como voy a regresar? – dijo el pequeño Matt espantado pero así se levanto con mucho temor y empezó a caminar.

Camino por un tiempo hasta que oyó un ruido .. – ayyy- grito el pequeño Matt mientras se agachaba con sus puñitos cerrados y con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo y sopló el viento por su espalda y tembló.

Tengo frío y hambre...- dijo el pequeño con voz cortada mientras sus ojitos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas – quiero a mi mamá y mi papá ... quiero estar en mi casa ..- y no pudo mas, las lagrimitas le empezaron a salir y empezó a sollozar

Espera un momento detente¡¡.- dijo un hombre de piel bronceada pelo casi negro y ojos color café oscuro mientras bajaba de un carruaje- detente Walfred no oyes eso ¿

Que cosa señor? – dijo el hombre que era canoso y usaba unos lentes

Parecen unos sollozos ..- dijo el hombre acercándose a los arbustos

Matt estaba muy asustado cuando detrás de el oyó los arbustos " que no sea un mounstro o un ladrón " pensando esto apretó los puñitos aun mas no era capas de moverse por temor

Vaya , pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo el hombre encontrando al pequeño Matt sentadito abrasando sus piernitas

Por favor no me lastimes – dijo Matt llorando y sin ver a quien lo había encontrado

Tranquilo no te haré daño, ven pequeño no pasa nada , no te voy a lastimar- dijo el hombre acercándole la mano. Matt poco a poco levanto su carita con sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar y pudo ver bien al hombre y la luz de su carruaje

Ven no te haré daño, - dijo con una sonrisa Matt le tomo la mano y el hombre lo cargo y lo puso cerca del carruaje- Ves no pasa nada. Ahora dime que hacías ahí solito ? Donde vives te puedo llevar tus padres han de estar muy preocupados .- Matt se le quedo viendo – OH perdona fui muy rudo , mi nombre es Arthur Yagami , mucho gusto.

Yo soy Matt , Yamato Ishida y vivo en el castillo- dijo Matt

Vaya pero si eres el príncipe¡¡¡ que gusto justamente iba a tu fiesta , perdona por venir tan tarde pero mi niña pequeña tiene muy poco de haber nacido , sube al carruaje y ahí me contarás todo vamos al palacio tus padres han de estar preocupados por ti- le dijo mientras subían al carruaje, ahí Matt le contó todo ...

Vaya así que nunca llegaron , bueno esto te puede animar un poco , es de toda nuestra familia – le dio un regalo a Matt – Lo escogió mi hijo Tai , tiene tu misma edad.- un tímido gracias salió de la boca de Matt y abrió el regalo y se encontró con un pequeño objeto rectangular plateado

Es una armónica , sirve para hacer música- le dijo sonriente – solo le soplas- y así lo hizo Matt soplo y salió un sonido que le pareció muy lindo – Gracias- dijo un Matt mas animado

Cuando llegaron al palacio...

Matt¡¡ cariño pero que haces aquí?¡¡ pensé que estabas arriba jugando con tus amiguitos ¡¡- dijo una sorprendida Natsuko al ver a su hijo entrar de la mano del hombre

Su alteza el pequeño príncipe se encontraba en las afueras del castillo- le dijo muy formal Arthur y después le susurró- y al parecer lo ha pasado muy mal porque lo encontré llorando – Natsuko se llevo las manos a la boca y abrazó a su pequeño llevándolo arriba

Gracias Arthur , no se que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras encontrado , pero los chicos nos dijeron que ya se había subido antes – dijo algo dudoso Hatsuko- OH y por favor somos amigos desde siempre nada de formalidades

Pues la verdad Hatsuko Matt me contó algo extraño- dijo Arthur empezando a contarle todo

Cuando Natsuko subió a Matt le puso la pijama y lo mando a su cuarto donde estaban los otros. Matt estaba algo molesto " por que le habrán dicho a mis padres que ya estaba arriba , si ni siquiera me habían encontrado? " pensaba Matt. Al llegar a su cuarto iba a pasar ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta pero algo lo detuvo.

Que tonto es ese chico – dijo unos de los chicos

Si se dejo llevar por algo tan tonto jeje y hasta pensó que en verdad estábamos jugando jaja me pregunto si seguirá esperando aquel mocoso jaja - dijo una niña riendo

Y hasta nos podremos llevar los juguetes todo siguió según el plan – dijo otro chico

Si y realmente va a ser el príncipe ¿ cielos nos llevará a la ruina ¡¡ que tonto y además si le decimos que nos bese los pies porque es un juego lo hará es un tonto¡¡- dijo otro y todos empezaron a reír.

Matt se quedo de piedra no era posible , no era posible lo habían dejado afuera a propósito y no lo querían , solo les interesaban sus cosas, Matt no entró y salió corriendo y pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojitos hasta que se topo con alguien.

Con cuidado pequeño , no queremos que nuestro príncipe se haga daño – dijo una voz y cuando Matt alzo la vista vio que era Arthur - pero príncipe que le ha pasado porque llora de nuevo?- Matt se hecho a sus brazos y Arthur se lo llevo y le contó todo y como esos niños habían jugado con el de esa manera.

A partir de ahí Matt era muy cerrado y muy frío con la gente y con nadie hablaba salvo con Arthur y eso no lo había hecho muy a menudo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Matt apretó sus puñitos recordando eso .

Matt cariño estas bien?- pregunto su madre

Si mami – respondió el pequeño " No tuve ganas de tener amigo pero me sentía solo pensé que todos eran así hasta que conocí a mi amigo al único sincero y fue el hijo de Arthur "

FLASH BACK

Joven príncipe su madre llama- le dijo un sirviente a Matt que estaba encerrado en su habitación y casi no quería salir desde aquel accidente

Hola Matt- dijo Arthur- Se que no lo has pasado muy bien desde tu cumpleaños , y te traje a alguien para que te diviertas y te sientas mejor ,...- Matt observo como entro un chico parecía de la misma edad que el de cabello café muy grande y ojos color chocolate – que se diviertan ¡¡

Hola¡¡ soy Taichi Yagami , pero me puedes decir Tai y tu como te llamas ¿- dijo el niño muy animado

Matt seguía callado solo lo miraba con una mirada fría , el pequeño se sentó al lado de el .

Mi papá me dijo lo que pasó , que niños tan crueles¡¡ oye no te apures yo no soy así o al menos eso creo , bueno lo digo porque no me llevo bien con ellos por eso mismo que son muy envidiosos y eso ...- dijo el pequeño rascándose la cabeza , a Matt le pareció raro eso era muy abierto y no era como los otros chicos y le aprecio muy raro

Oye ya se que te animará ¡¡¡- dijo el pequeño y saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón – ten , son galletas mi mamá las hizo son muy ricas , y te pondrán contento a mi toda la comida me pone contento jejeje prueba¡¡- dijo Tai estirándole las galletas

Matt tomo una animado no sabía porque pero sentía que ese chico no era como los otros y así empezó su pequeña amistad

Fin del FLASH BACK

" Todos son así de envidiosos y más esa princesa que vamos a ver porque ... es niña¡¡¡¡ la única niña que me cae bien es mi mami y la mamá de Tai pero uggh niñas" pensó Matt mientras que se acercaban cada vez mas a su destino.

Autora:

UffffF¡¡¡¡ estuvo muuuy largo este me duelen las manos¡¡¡ bueno espero que les haya gustado , pobre Matt la paso muy mal jeje pero las cosas mejoraran en un sentido porque con Sora hará muchas travesuras¡¡¡ bueno mas bien a Sora le hará muchas travesuras jeje y armarán un tremendo lío jejej en el próximo capitulo se conocerán Matt y Sora pero realmente no son lo que pensaban.


	3. Chapter 3: No eres lo que pensé

Cap 3 : No eres lo que pensé

Después de un largo viaje por fin los Ishida llegaron al castillo de los Takenouchi Sora salió emocionada a recibir al quien creía su próximo amigo ; se paro al en medio de sus padres y vio bajar a un señor de al parecer igual que su padre muy amable después a una señora de la misma edad de su madre que traía a un pequeño es brazos ya que se había dormido que pensó que era el bebé que le contó su padre " ES muy bonito¡" pensó Sora y al final vio bajar a un pequeño un poco mas alto que ella pero no le pareció que el estuviera feliz.

Hatsuko¡ como has estado?- dijo Hiromi dándole un abrazo

Natsuko querida vamos a llevar al pequeño no te vayas a lastimar- dijo Flor llevándose a Natsuko platicando en le camino

Vaya y quien es esta preciosa princesita ¿- dijo Hatsuko sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Hiromi – Matt ella es la niña de la que te hable ven a saludarla ¡- dijo Hatsuko mirando a Matt , pero el no se movió de su lugar , la miro por unos instantes - Matt hijo ...

OH no te apures Hatsuko¡ seguro que en cuanto se conozcan se llevarán mejor – dijo Hiromi con una sonrisa. Viendo que el chico no hizo nada Sora quiso dar el primer paso se acerco hacia el y haciendo una reverencia como le enseño su madre tomando las puntas de su vestido se inclino y le dijo – Un placer príncipe Matt – dijo Sora muy educada

El gusto es mío princesa Sora – respondió Matt entre dientes y como era costumbre tomar la mano de la chica y besarla Matt la tomo y se le quedo viendo con asco, Sora se enojo al ver la reacción de Matt y frunció el ceño para que le besara la mano como era correcto " que horror no quiero , pero tengo que hacerlo" pensaba Matt mientras que ponía cara de sufrimiento Sora se enojaba cada vez más " si no quiere besarme la mano porque me la tomo en un principio mejor no me la hubiera tomado " pensó enojada Sora

Matt cerró los ojos " Aquí voy ..." y rápidamente se la beso , tan rápido como le beso la mano empezó a hacer caras de asco y volteó a ver a Sora quien se limpio la mano en la parte de atrás de su vestido y se puso como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle un golpe .

Matt se sorprendió al verla " Esta está loca¡ "

"Que malcriado¡ no le enseñaron aunque sea modales ¡ si no quería besar mi mano no lo hubiera hecho en vez de hacer caras¡ y yo pensé que sería alguien agradable¡" pensó furiosa Sora

Mientras los chicos se lanzaban miradas de Odio los padres se habían puesto a platicar y no vieron la pequeña pelea que se empezaba a formar entre sus hijos

Vaya chicos ¡ veo que por fin se saludaron vayan a jugar nosotros iremos a tomar una buena taza de Té ¡- dijo Hiromi mientras caminaba con Hatsuko , de pronto paro en seco- Sora cariño enséñale los alrededores a Matt – y diciendo esto se fue .

"Perfecto ahora me las va a pagar por poner cara de asco¡" pensó Sora

Venga por aquí príncipe - dijo de muy mala gana Sora

No quiero ¡- dijo Matt girándose – eres una niña tonta como las demás solo vas a querer jugar con tus muñecas¡

Sora ya no aguantó se agacho y tomo un montón de lodo y se lo arrojo , y le cayo justo en la cara – y tu eres un niño creído ¡ y ahora sucio – dijo terminando la frase con cierta ironía

"COMO SE ATREVE ¡" pensó Matt que la imitó y empezaron la guerra de lodo

Sora se le aventó y lo tiró al piso mientras que Matt le arrojaba mas lodo y la tiraba abajo de el , Sora se recupero y se giro y no se dieron cuenta que empezaron a rodar por todo el jardín y los charcos aventándose lodo.

* * *

Mientras que dentro del castillo... Los cuatro padre se encontraban platicando , sin saber la lucha que se había desatado...

Ay Flor¡ no pensé que Matt haría eso después de lo que le paso al parecer se han de llevar de maravilla ¡ - dijo contenta Natsuko después de oír que su pequeño le beso la mano a la hija de su amiga , pero ella no sabía al igual que ninguno de los otros padres presentes que fue de otra manera, - espero que hagan una amistad muy fuerte¡

Ay si¡ que lastima que no se puedan quedar mas tiempo que hasta mañana , Sora se pondrá muy triste al saber que se van – dijo Flor con un poco de tristeza- yo también conocí a Hiromi muy chica y cada vez que se iba me moría

Lo se Flor a mi me pasó lo mismo con Hatsuko , y resulto ser amor lo que ocurrió en nuestros casos – dijo Natsuko recordando los tiempos

Los padres discutían querían unir sus reinos para formar una alianza mayor por cualquier enemigo pero pensaron que un simple papel no era suficiente tenía que haber algo más fuerte y al oír a sus esposas hablar se quedaron paralizados y después tras unos segundos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron ampliamente sabiendo que habían pensado en lo mismo.

Es magnifico¡ - grito Hatsuko

Brillante¡ SIMPLEMENTE BRILLANTE¡ - dijo Hiromi

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo a sus esposo aun sin entender.

Y ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunto Flor

Que no lo ves cariño ese es la solución a nuestros problemas¡ y presiento que ellos estarán encantados cuando sepan no es así Hatsuko?- dijo riendo Hiromi

Si ¡ y será un final feliz para todos nosotros ¡- dijo Hatsuko abrazando hombreo a hombre a Hiromi

Pero de que hablan?- dijo aun sin entender Natsuko

COM – PRO- MI – SO¡ - gritaron los dos hombres juntos – Así nuestros reinos estarán juntos y ellos jamás separados ¡

Ambas mujeres se vieron y se abrazaron les parecía perfecto

Ay tendremos boda¡ que alegría ¡- dijeron contentas

Si pero hay que juntar a los chicos cuando sean un poco más grandes para hacer el efecto romántico y de ahí reencuentros para que se extrañen cada vez más- dijo Hiromi

Claro¡ los juntaremos a sus 12¡ para que se recuerden y a sus 14 para que la chispa se encienda y a los 17 ... la boda¡- finalizo triunfante Hatsuko

Y así siguieron planeando como los iban a enamorar , viendo lugares y preparando la boda , y hasta pensando en nietecitos ( digo son padres...)

* * *

Mientras en los jardines ...

Los montones de lodo volaban por doquier ... y ambos chicos estaba negros por el lodo , despeinados ; Matt estaba sin una manga de su traje con hoyos en las rodillas y en el pecho tenia la ropa rasgada , por otro lado Sora tenía el vestido roto de abajo y la de arriba rasgada.

" esta niña si que esta loca¡ y es demasiado ... anti- niña ¡ ninguna niña rasguñaría así , bueno aunque yo también lo hice .. pero soy niño¡ " pensó Matt y tan concentrado esta que no se dio cuenta que Sora se había movido

" DONDE ESTÁ¡" pensó Matt cuando le cayó alguien encima

TE TENGO¡ - grito Sora pero sin darse cuenta de donde se encontraban y nada menos que en una pequeña colina y así cayeron cuesta abajo hasta ...

SPLASH¡

Que se toparon con el pequeño lago ...

Las dos cabecitas salieron y se acercaron hasta la orilla

Fue tu culpa¡- dijo Sora molesta

Mi culpa tu te aventaste ¡- dijo Matt no creyendo lo que había dicho , y antes de que Sora le dijera algo ...

Niños¡ están bien?- dijo Hatsuko corriendo para los niños, y con ayuda de Hiromi los saco y se los llevaron a cambiar antes de que se resfriaran ...

Autora :

Bueno este no me quedo como yo esperaba y mejor ahí le dejo jeje contestando al review que me llego ( que por cierto es el único PLIS DEJEN REVIEWS¡) no no todo es de cuando son chicos pero asi empieza el próximo capitulo será también de esa edad y de ahí van a pasar a los 11 para seguir el plan de los papás ¡ jeje pero mas adelante se verá porq puse desde como fue su vida antes de conocerse sobre todo para Matt .

Bueno espero que les guste y aunque sea ponga esta bonito plis .

En el próximo capitulo la cena y algunas travesuras mas...


	4. Chapter 4: empieza el plan?

Cap 4 : empieza el plan?

Después del pequeño accidente los padres pensaron en meterlos a bañar para que no se resfriaran pero ambos reyes pensaron que se divertirían más juntos así que planearon ponerlos a jugar en el jacuzzi real ( no se si en esa época había jacuzzi o no pero hagan de cuenta que era algo así como el de harry potter y el cáliz de fuego donde descubre lo de la sirena ) en un baño de burbujas.

Esa idea me parece tan romántica y tierna – dijo Flor imaginándose a los pequeños lanzándose burbujas y rompiéndolas con sus manitas juntos

Hay que darles una sorpresa y no decirles les gustará más. Ahora vayamos por los niños nos vemos en el baño – dijo Natsuko ( el baño es donde esta el jacuzzi no se vayan a imaginar otra cosa)

Y así fue como ambas reinas con la excusa de que los iban a bañar llevaron a los niños al cuarto del jacuzzi.

Pero yo no me quiero bañar mami ¡¡¡ ya me bañe antes de venir¡¡¡- reprochaba Matt ( todos sabemos que a la mayoría de los niños no les gusta el baño )

Cariño si no te bañas, vas a pescar un resfriado – dijo Natsuko jalando al pequeño , sabía que su hijo era muy testarudo y muy difícil cuando algo no le gustaba , hasta que una idea le vino a la mente)- Y si te resfrías te tendrán que inyectar el doctor y tomar esas medicinas feas.

Las de la vez pasada?- pregunto Matt con los ojitos abiertos, su madre solo asintió con la cabeza.

De inmediato Matt dejo de jalarse y caminó de la mano pegado a su madre con la cabecita agachada ; Natsuko solo sonrió, si había algo que Matt odiaba mas que el baño eran las medicinas e inyecciones.

Apúrate Sora – dijo Flor al ver como su pequeña nada más pasaba de un lado hacia el otro cargando muchas cosas

Ya voy mami es que ese jacuzzi es muy grande y casi nunca puedo ir a bañarme ahí- dijo Sora " aunque no me guste el baño"- y ahí si puedo jugar .. ... listo vámonos – dijo sonriendo y con un montón de cositas de agua en sus manos.

El cuarto donde estaba el jacuzzi tenía dos puertas así que cada una de las madres metió a su pequeño por cada una. Ambos pequeños se quedaron con ropa interior (ya que no había trajes de baño en esa época ).

Al entrar y ver las burbujas por todo el jacuzzi los ojitos y la sonrisa de ambos pequeños se abrieron y son decirle adiós a sus madres y sin darse cuenta de que no estaban solos se echaron.

Ambas madres se vieron , sonrieron y se salieron dejando cerradas las puertas .

Sora salió llena de burbujas y con una sonrisa en el rostro y empezó a jugar con un barquito que se metió, mientras tanto Matt decidió impulsarse y así llegar hasta el otro lado.

Aquí voy una, dos , voy¡¡¡¡- dijo Matt en voz bajita pensando que estaría en una misión de caballeros de vida o muerte , se lanzo tan fuerte y sin ver a donde iba que choco con algo sin darse cuenta de que era alguien , el golpe le saco un poco de aire y se salió de debajo del agua. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al salir.

Sora sintió un golpe que la hizo caer de inmediato al agua y se apresuro al salir y al salir se llevo la sorpresa de su vida viendo al pequeño de ojos azules viéndola.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡ - gritaron a todo pulmón ambos

QUE HACES AQUÍ- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

NO TU QUE HACES AQUÍ – volvieron a decir igual

MI MAMA ME METIÓ A BAÑAR¡¡¡- dijeron ambos de nuevo y se quedaron viendo por un momento, hasta que Sora le dijo- sabes ya contaminaste el agua ¡¡¡

Tu te llevaste la diversión – dijo Matt que se empezaba a enfadar

Pues sabes que yo me voy – dijo Sora muy autoritaria

Pues yo no me pienso quedar¡¡- dijo Matt en el mismo tono que Sora , ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, se voltearon se vieron y se sacaron la lengua , giraron la perilla y por andarse sacando la lengua no se fijaron que la puerta no se abrió y cuando quisieron salir ...

POC¡¡

Ambos niños chocaron contra la puerta . Sorprendidos giraron la perilla y empujaron la puerta pero nada estaban atrapados dentro

" Ay no , ay no , ay no, no me dejen con esta loca aquí¡¡¡¡¡ " pensó Matt apurado

Sabes que están cerradas ambas puertas verdad? –Dijo Sora en un tono burlón

Si¡¡, si lo se ¡¡- dijo Matt perdiendo de nuevo la paciencia

OH vaya entonces si eres un total tonto porque sigues pegado a eso – dijo Sora como hallando un conclusión

Que dijiste¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Matt completamente enojado

Lo que oíste¡¡ o acaso a parte de tonto eres sordo¡¡¡-dijo Sora

En ese instante Matt ya no pudo más y pensó en como vengarse, vio el jacuzzi y dio al blanco

Mira princesita , vamos a hacer esto yo ya me harté de que me estés insultando así que vamos a arreglar esto de una vez¡¡- dijo Matt

Te escucho, - dijo Sora sin verlo , cruzada de brazos

Vamos a hacer una competencia, el que la pierda tendrá que ser el sirviente del otro me entiendes?- Dijo Matt desafiante " Já a así no me va a ganar todo el mundo sabe que las niñas no son buenas para los deportes y aventuras" pensó feliz

Esta bien – dijo Sora muy firme " tonto el que es un mimado ni siquiera va a poder conmigo já" pensó Sora

Bien esta será la prueba,- vio los juguetes de Sora y cogió uno pequeño- ambos estaremos volteados para el mismo lado y lanzaremos este muñeco y quien lo encuentre primero gana de acuerdo- dijo Matt

Claro ¡¡¡- dijo aun más segura de si Sora

Ambos niños tomaron un extremo del muñeco , voltearon a ver ala pared y ..

Tenemos que cerrar los ojos para no ver- dijo Matt - Pero no hagas trampa

Ya se¡ para que no haya trampa tu pones tu otra mano sobre mis ojos y yo la otra sobre los tuyo así estaremos seguros de que no vimos ninguno- dijo Sora

Me parece- y así lo hicieron se taparon los ojos con una de las manitas ...

UNA , DOS TRES¡¡¡¡- y lanzaron al muñeco pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había una ventana y que estaba abierta, lanzaron al muñeco con tanta fuerza que fue a caer del otro lado de la ventana.

Cuando no sintieron el muñeco quitaron la manita de los ojos de su oponente

Bueno aquí vamos- dijo Matt y al terminar la frase Sora Corrió al jacuzzi era lo más obvio buscar ahí pero Matt la aventó y Sora cayó pero antes de que le sacara ventaja

"AH NO ESO NO TRAMPOSO¡¡" pensó Sora y se le abalanzo haciendo que cayeran ambos al agua y salpicaran todo .

Ninguno de los dos se dejaba y se lanzaban agua para que el otro no encontrara el muñeco , se jalaban , se pateaba y así tiraron muchas cosas como el jabón que cayó cerca de la puerta.

Mientras esta lucha se llevaba a cabo en la sala del castillo...

Ay que bello que estarán haciendo ¿- dijo Flor imaginándose que sus pequeños estarían jugando compartiendo sus juguetes y sonriendo con la burbujas

De seguro la han de pasar muy bien, como quisiera verlos¡¡- dijo Natsuko imaginándose lo mismo que Flor

No cariño¡¡ eso sería romperles el momento – dijo Hiromi – Hatsuko ñeque tanto piensas querido amigo?

Pues mira Hiromi he estado pensando cuando se casen a que castillo irán? Porque ambos vamos a querer tenerlos y aunque estemos cerca nuestros reinos los separa un gran trayecto – dijo preocupado Hatsuko

Hiromi se quedo pensando un momento ..

Pues mira podemos hacer que los aldeanos más lejanos se acerquen para juntar nuestros reinos , es decir moverlos más para el centro , ambos pueblos son muy grandes si lo lograríamos , y poner un castillo en medio de los nuestros y que ahí vivan ambos cuando se casarse – dijo Hiromi muy feliz

Perfecto querido amigo tu resuelves todo al instante hay que empezar a construir las casas y el palacio para que se muevan a los aldeanos les gustará ya no tendrán que moverse tanto para ir de compras ¡¡ -dijo Hatsuko emocionado por la idea

Bueno señores hay que ir con el dictador y mandar a los caballeros a preguntar para ver como será todo- Dijo Flor

Si, si , si sirve que les damos tiempo a los pequeños- dijo Natsuko y así ambas parejas fueron. Pero jamás pensaron que tanto tiempo sería dejando a los niños encerrados

UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUÉS ...

La habitación del jacuzzi estaba toda mojada las burbujas por todos lados todo tirado y ambos chicos sentados en el piso respirando con cansancio y todos raspados y con los ojitos rojos por haberse metido jabón a los ojos , estaban cansados pero no lo querían admitir.

" cuando encuentre ese muñeco lo voy a hacer añicos ¡¡¡" pensó Matt cansado y furioso

" Muñeco condenado donde esta¡¡¡¡" pensó Sora del mismo humor que Matt

Dios ¡¡ no pensé que se nos haría tan noche¡¡¡- dijo un poco preocupada flor

Si será mejor que vayamos de una vez por lo niños – dijo Natsuko

No, no iremos nosotros ustedes ya los llevaron nos toca ir por ellos – dijo Hiromi muy decidido

Si además veremos como van – dijo Hatsuko

Ambos reyes se dirigieron hacia el jacuzzi y al entrar se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa al ver el baño todo inundado y con burbujas por todos lados

Chicos¡¡¡- dijeron ambos pero al dar un paso no se fijaron que estaba un jabón , lo pisaron y los niños cerraron los ojos al oír un

SPLASH¡¡¡

Se miraron a la cara los dos pequeños sabiendo que les espera un buen castigo mientras ambos reyes salían del jacuzzi todos mojados.

Ya que ambos reyes se cambiaron y dejaron a los pequeños cambiados, pensaron en que seria mejor cenar

Ya sentados en la mesa empezaron a comer tenían un gran buffet , pero antes que los pequeños que morían de hambre pudieran probar bocado ambos reyes los mandaron a un salón privado para que comiera solos y "en paz" .

"Diablos porque con esa malvada me tuvieron que dejar" pensó Matt

"Porque a miii¡¡¡" grito en su cabeza Sora

Se sentaron intentando estarse quietos, los sirvientes les pusieron un gran plato de espagueti rojo a cada unos en frente.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, ya no querían más regaños como el del jacuzzi, todo iba bien hasta que Sora vio que Matt no sabía comer espagueti y tenía toda la cara llena de jitomate.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Sora estallo a carcajadas

Deque te ríes?¡¡¡ - dijo Matt haciendo muecas lo que hizo que Sora riera más, Matt se volteo al la ventana y vio como estaba lleno de jitomate

"SE RIE DE MI¡¡¡¡ QUE CRUEL¡¡¡ pero ya verá" pensó Matt después tomo con la mano un bonche de espagueti se paro y se acerca a Sora y le aplastó el espagueti en el vestido y después el pelo . Matt sonrió malévolamente

Sora dejo de reír y tomo otro bonche le piso el pie a Matt haciendo que este gritara pero antes de que algo saliera de su boca Sora le metió el bonche de espagueti a la boca.

Y de nuevo empezaron su batalla pero esta vez con comida.

Mientras en el amplio comedor los Padres terminaban su cena y se pudieron a platicar

Hatsuko, querido que pasará si los niños no se llegan a llevar bien- dijo preocupada Natsuko

Si cariño que pasará ¿ seguirá el compromiso? –Pregunto Flore

Claro ya lo tenemos planeado, pero si no se llegaran a amar a los 17 todo se acaba y ellos buscarán pareja – Dijo Hiromi

Pero ahorita se están llevando bien , se que con el tiempo lso niños van a crecer y cambiarán pero todo está bien pero primero hay que intentar ¡¡¡ - dijo Hatsuko muy firme y seguro

Mientras tanto en la alcoba donde comían los niños no había nadie a la vista todo estaba lleno de espagueti

Y en el piso había dos pequeños cuerpecitos cada uno detrás de un mueble con una distancia que los separaba en medio. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila.

FLASH BACK

Ambos seguían la lucha y se escondieron de tras de un mueble cada uno para protegerse de los ataques del otro, cuando...

Demonios se me acabaron las municiones – dijo Matt al ver que ya no tenía espagueti -pero si salgo me va a lanzar ella y ya estoy suficientemente lleno de jitomate como para estar peor

Mientras del otro lado...

Ya se me acabó el espagueti no puedo salir mejor me quedo aquí ya me canse y aparte estoy llena de espagueti – dijo Sora

Y así temiendo que les ganara el otro se quedaron detrás del mueble y sin darse cuenta empezaron a cansarse y a cerrar los ojitos hasta quedarse dormidos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando sus padres llegaron y los encontraron dormidos se enternecieron y los subieron a cada uno a sus respectivas camas, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que esa era la ultima vez que se veían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después ya que a la mañana siguiente muy temprano los Ishida partieron y como se habían dormido tarde los pequeños no despertaron hasta muy tarde cuando Matt se encontraba en su casa y Sora ya no halló rastro del pequeño que le había dejado el pelo sucio y pegajoso.

"Ojalá y no tenga que volver a verlo " pensaron ambos pero estaban muuuy equivocados al pensar que sería la ultima vez en que se verían

Autora-:

Bueno aquí lo tiene el nuevo capitulo por fin acabe con su infancia¡¡¡ ahora vienen los 12. Se acordaran Matt y Sora de cada uno? Jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado me tarde un poco porque tuve muuuchiisimas cosas que hacer y pues la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo jaja espero subir el que sigue pronto

SIG Cap:

Bueno chicos- ya es hora de que empiecen a aprender lo que tienen que hacer en los eventos sociales Matt tómale la mano y la cintura a Sora –a Matt estaba a punto de darle algo- . Y tu Sora tómale el hombro y la mano a Matt bien chicos están listos – Sora no podía creer que estaba haciendo- Okey van a aprender a bailar¡¡¡ -dijeron alegres los reyes

QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijeron Matt y Sora no creyéndoselo


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 : el reencuentro

Ya habían pasado varios años desde el encuentro de entre ambos príncipes, sus padres se habían estado comunicando para arreglar su reencuentro y que todo fuera a pedir de boca y a través de las cartas se decidido que la visita ahora seria en el palacio de la familia Ishida.

Mientras todos los sirvientes iban de aquí para allá trayendo y dejando cosas un niño de melena café muy grande y muy alborotada, de ojos color chocolate y moreno iba entrando a palacio ; no iba muy formal llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con unos pantalones marrón y botas negras y llegaba con una gran cara de confusión al ver a todos muy agitados; siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de palacio y justo cuando la iba a abrir , salieron corriendo mas sirvientes.

Santo cielo pero si hoy en día ya nadie tiene tiempo ni de comer – dijo el chico y siguió con su camino, paso el amplio hall del palacio hasta llegar a unas escaleras grandes con una gran alfombra roja subió las escaleras y se dio vuelta en uno de lo largos pasillos viendo como todas las veces que iba a ahí las pinturas , las armaduras de un lado y del otro las amplias ventanas abiertas con las grandes y pesadas cortinas rojas que dejaban ver el amplio jardín del palacio, se detuvo en una de las puertas y toco.

Adelante- dijo una voz que provino del interior de la habitación y así lo hizo

Príncipe Matt... como ha estado usted esta mañana tan tranquila?- dijo el niño con una sonrisa traviesa

Vamos déjate de tonterías tai¡¡- dijo Matt con pesadez, Matt seguía teniendo esos rasgos suyos que lo caracterizaban , llevaba puesto lo mismo que Tai– toda esta semana ha sido una locura no se ni porque mis padres se empeñan en que , sobresalga en todo y sepa aunque sea un poco de todo y dios no se porque todo a ultima hora ... y aparte me duele la cabeza

No te pongas así Matt sabes que son tus deberes como futuro heredero y 1º sucesor al trono es como ... natural – dijo un pequeño de 9 años igual a Matt solo que en pequeño – Además papá dice que así serás todo un magnifico caballero

Al oír esto Tai no aguanto y su cara de shock paso a un ataque de risa

Jajajaja pero que jajaj por que jajajaj - dijo sin aguantar la risa, mientras Matt lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos

Ya perdona , - dijo Tai mas calmado- pero que es todo lo que te hacen hacer digo a mi también me toca aprender matemáticas y todas esas cosas que creo que alguna vez me sirvan pero eso no es tan malo Matt

Es que a ti te tocan solo las ciencias , yo así las tenia y hasta tenia música y n me desagradaba pero empezaron a meter arquería y con la espada y no se que otras cosas el punto es que no tengo tiempo de nada¡¡¡

Y antes de que pudieran seguir esa conversación ya que la puerta se abrió

Joven príncipe , su madre lo llama – dijo uno de los sirvientes de palacio

Mmmm ahora regreso chicos – dijo Matt con cara confundida y salió de la habitación

Para que querrán a mi hermano ¿- se pregunto el pequeño Tk

No tengo ni la mas remota idea – contesto Tai viendo al pequeño – aaa por cierto mi padre me envió por que los reyes le pidieron que te fueras conmigo unos días bueno mas bien a la casa nuestra

Eeehhh?? Y porque?- pregunto confundido TK, pensó unos segundos y una sonrisa enorme se asomo en su pequeña cara- Pero no importa así podré jugar con Kari ¡¡¡

Si tienes razón ya no esta enferma- pensó Tai " esto me huele mal ... nooo son muy chicos para eso y ... no creo para que me complico la vida " pensó Tai sonriendo

La puerta se abrió y ambos chicos salieron de su mundo y comenzaron a reír en cuanto entro Yamato

Jajajajaja pero jajajajajajajajaja que jajaja traes puesto jajajajajaja- intento decir Tai en medio de la risa- parece jajaja de jaja de jajajaja niña jajaja o yo que jajaja se jajajaja...

Matt lo miro con mala cara y no dijo nada , ya que estaba totalmente de acuerdo traía puesto una blusa blanca, con manga larga , acampanada de la muñeca para abajo , con pechera , que en las orillas de las mangas y de la pechera tenia encaje; una chaquetita azul rey y con adornos dorados que no era muy grande para su agrado ya que se salían las mangas acampanadas y la pechera con encaje , también traía puesto un pantalón corto que le llegaba a las rodillas un bastante pegado para el y debajo del pantalón unos mallones blancos con unos mocasines negros y para darle un toque mas ridículo ( según el ) tenia agarrado su rubia cabellera en una mini coletita con un moño negro pequeño.

Ahora .. veo jaja porque jaja mamá ...- dijo el pequeño TK, pero le dolía el estomago de tanto reír, respiro profundo y ya estando mas calmado continuo- ahora veo porque mama me dijo que ibas a parecer todo un Mozart o un muñequito

Por su parte Tai al oír esto reía mas fuerte

TU LO SABIAS¡¡¡¡¡ Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo un rojo Matt aunque no se sabia si era por vergüenza o por enojo " aunque sea la cosa mas importante no iré vestido asi¡¡¡" pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su madre cuando le reclamo por sus ropas

Pequeño Flash back

" Es importante que estés así porque es una cosa de suma importancia para el reino y para ti que eres el futuro rey, así que tienes que ir muy presentable Matt"

Fin del Pequeño Flash back

Porque no pensé que fuera para eso – dijo TK y lo observo de nuevo y comenzó a reír de nuevo

Matt decidió no decir nada y salió dando un portazo al cuarto de sus padres para ver si podía convencerlos de usar otra cosa ...

* * *

En otra parte Muy cerca de ahí

La princesita Sora venia en un carruaje con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mostrando claramente su enfado y no era para menos

" ODIO LOS VESTIDOS Y ESTE MAS¡¡¡" pensó una muy enfadada Sora

Ella venia con un gran vestido rosa con mangas pequeñas y abultadas de tul rosa al final de las cortas mangas tenían unos moñitos de otro tono de rosa, la parte de arriba del vestido era ( mas) rosa y con floresitas de color crema con sus tallos verdes ( jaja ya era bastante rosa no creen??) , la parte de abajo era muy abultada porque traía un tul enorme y abultado abajo pero también era rosa , y unas zapatillas rosas , y para el "toque maestro " ( según había dicho su madre) su pelo que había crecido por debajo de los hombros lo traía sujeto en una coleta con un gran cairel de cada lado de la cara y la colita ( del pelo) venia con un gran moño rosa y con enormes cárieles

Hija quita esa cara te ves divina ¡¡- dijo su padre tratando de animarla ya que el sabia que los vestidos no le agradaban y que su color favorito no era el rosa. Pero solo recibió un gran y fuerte suspiro

Hija ya no te enojes se te hace la cara arrugada y tendré que ponerte maquillaje – dijo su madre advirtiéndola

Sora volteo sorprendida " a no¡¡¡ eso si que no vine así con la condición de que no me pondrías maquillaje¡¡¡" pensó Sora y solo volteo para la el paisaje " que es importante para mi como futura reina ... JA¡¡¡ " pensó con burla Sora

Pero Mirad ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino¡¡ - dijo su padre y Sora pudo ver el gran castillo con toda la decoración

* * *

Mientras tanto...

Mamá por favor no me hagas salir así – dijo Matt con suplica

Yamato Ishida vas a salir así y punto porque yo lo **ordeno – **dijo Natsuko cansada de lidiar con Matt- y no intentes esconderte ya que Tai y TK se fueron

"Así que por eso se fue Tk¡¡¡¡¡ diablos¡¡¡¡ solo espero que en verdad sea algo super mega mega super ultra recontra importante¡¡¡¡ " Pensó Matt mientras hacia puchero

Tanto Matt como Sora iban detrás de sus padres, claro que estos les echaban ojitos para que no se escaparan pero ellos ni cuenta se daban por lo molestos que estaban.

Natsuko¡¡¡- dijo Flor muy alegre

Flor querida¡¡¡- dijo Natsuko mientras se daban un abrazo

Hiromi ¡¡¡¡– dijo Hatsuko no con tanto entusiasmo como sus esposa

Hatsuko¡¡¡- dijo Hiromi imitando a Hatsuko . Su esposas aun seguían en el abrazo cuchicheando. Hatsuko y Hiromi se les quedaban viendo

Hay mujeres luego platican primero tenemos un asunto que tratar- dijo Hiromi

" tenían que ser mujeres " pensaron los dos ( chicas se que suena discriminativo pero a poco no son asi las mamás o (sin ofensas))

Claro que si – dijo Flor emocionada y fue hacia donde Sora y la llevo en medio de donde estaban claro esta que de frente a ellos. Natsuko hizo lo mismo con Yamato (osea estaban de espaldas Matt y Sora)

Matt y Sora despertaron de su mundo y se les quedaron viendo con confusión a sus padres, ellos se les quedaron viendo confusos y ambos les hicieron señas para que se voltearan. Al voltear a ambos poco mas y les da un infarto...

"UNA NIÑA¡¡¡ EL ASUNTO IMPORTANTE ES UNA NIÑA¡¡¡¡¡ POR ELLA ME DEJE VESTIR ASI¡¡¡ ME LAS VA A PAGAR¡¡¡¡" pensó Matt sorprendidamente enojado

"UN NIÑO ¡¡¡ TODO ESTO PARA UN NIÑO ¡¡¡¡ y al parecer se ve que es un niño mimado... PERO UN NIÑO¡¡¡¡" pensó Sora igual de enojada como Matt

Chicos se que su sorpresa es bastante por haberse encontrado de nuevo,- dijo Natsuko

"de nuevo..." pensó Matt

Pero no deben de perder los modales por eso – dijo Flor pensando en que seria mas romántico con esos "modales". "

"Dios eso significa que debo empezar yo " pensó Sora con sufrimiento

Sora hija el es el príncipe Matt- dijo Hiromi

Y ella es la princesa Sora- dijo Hatsuko

"Ese nombre me suena ..." pensaron ambos

Es un placer príncipe Matt- dijo Sora haciendo esa tan odiosa reverencia

El gusto es mío princesa Sora- dijo Matt tomándole la mano y viéndola detenidamente "Dios odio esto" pensó Matt " pero entre mas rápido mejor" y se empezó a inclinar

" ES EL¡¡¡¡..." pensó Sora enojada y le arrebato la mano antes de que le diera el beso dándose a el mismo el beso. Vio hacia delante sorprendido y vio a Sora limpiándose la mano en la parte de atrás de su vestido

"ES ELLA¡¡¡..." pensó Matt

" POR SU CULPA ME TUVIERON QUE CORTAR EL PELO¡¡¡ PORQUE ESTABA LLENO DE ESPAGUETI Y SECO¡¡¡¡" pensaron ambos viéndose con odio

Y como siempre los padres no lo habían visto por estar platicando

" Estos meses van a ser largo y difíciles ..."pensaron ambos " pero aun así me las va a pagar ..."

* * *

Autora:

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 5 se que en la pasada puse que en este cap iban a bailar y perdonen que no lo haya puesto pero este cap esta muy largo ( en mi opinion) y mejor pense ponerlo en otro cap osea dividirlo en cuanto? no se la verdad...

Espero que les haya gustado y plis dejen reviews ... jijiijiji... bueno en el siguiente cap empiezan las peleas ... pero creo que va a tardar espero que no mucjo pero tengo una duda y espero que en sus reviews me puedan ayudar para ver como la continuo... primero había pensado que les dirian que estaban comprometidos hasta los 16 ( si se que aumentaria otro cap que no estaba en los "planes" de los papás pero estan de acuerdo en que no van a llegar ya con ellos a un altar ...) y ambos reclamaran diciendoles todo lo que ellos no habian visto por platicar diciendoles que no se casaban y blabla bla ( si no le pongo un alto les cuento toda la historia)... pero despues pense que eso sería mucho tiempo y pense en que se los dijeran a esta edad pero entonces ( ya que despues de un review que me enviaron me di cuenta... o) quedaria como la princesa encantada y me siento como que solo la hubiera copiado y cambiado los personajes... espero que me manden sus comentarios¡¡¡¡

bueno quiero agrader a todos por sus review ¡¡¡¡ no importan que sean para jalarme un poco las orejas o para decir que siga los jalones de orejas me ayudan a aprender mas y los otros para continuar escribiendo ...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS¡¡¡ y espero que les guste este cap y tambien que pueda subir pronto el cap ... si es que la escuela no se pone pesada ...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 : Aquí vamos de nuevo

Después de ese reencuentro la familia Ishida había asignado unas habitaciones a la familia Takenouchi para que se pusieran cómodos y para que descansaran del viaje que hicieron. Pero a Flor se le ocurrió que podrían hacer un paseo por los bosques e ir de día de campo para que los niños se divirtieran , Hatsuko que estaba totalmente de acuerdo busco un lindo lugar "que pareciera mágico" según le pidió su esposa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sora......

La habitación era bastante grande, era como cualquier habitación de la época las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel de color rojo oscuro o casi vino y tenían unas flores muy bonitas pequeños en hileras que eran de un color mas oscuro; tenía unas gran ventana con un pequeño sillón al lado y un librero al lado , en la pared al lado de la puerta había un gran tocado con todo lo necesario para toda una señorita, el tocador era de color café oscuro, la lado de la puerta en un rincón estaba un closet enorme del mismo color que el tocador, en la pared enfrente de la puerta al otro lado de la ventana se encontraba una mesa con una pluma y su tinta que eran del mismo color café que los otros muebles. Y por ultimo en la pared que estaba enfrente del tocador había una gran cama con sus cortinas rojas para la noche era de madera del mismo café oscuro y tenía unas sabanas blancas con una colcha roja oscuro adornada finamente y una gran almohada que parecía muy cómoda. A Sora le encanto la habitación ya que era casi como la suya de su casa o mas bien dicho castillo.

Sora no perdió tiempo y se cambio rápidamente.

Fiuuuuuu¡¡¡- dijo contenta- por fin me pude quitar este horrible vestido y este peinado ridículo

Abrió el closet y vio que todos eran vestidos pero sin ser como el rosa feo que uso era mas sencillos y no eran tan pomposos, empezó a ver cada uno de los vestidos y encontró uno que le pareció mas cómodo, era de color azul celeste llegaba hasta la rodilla era liso, la cintura era acentuada por un listón ancho azul cielo tenia mangas cortitas anchas y con un pequeño encaje dejando ver la mayor parte de sus brazos, se puso unas medias blancas y unos zapatos azules también, se dejo el pelo suelo y liso y solo lo adorno con un listón azul que lo usaba como diadema o balerina, se vio en el espejo estaba muy satisfecha con su vestuario y se recostó en la cama .

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida ... después de todo el viaje había sido muy largo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación no muy lejana se encontraba Matt también deshaciéndose de las feas ropas que le habían hecho poner sus padres pero a diferencia de Sora , Matt estaba tan desesperado que no podía sacarse las cosas muy rápido y eso lo hacia enojar , hasta que se sentó respiro profundo e intento relajarse.

- Si sigo así me voy a ahorcar....- dijo Matt pesadamente mientras empezaba con calma a quitarse lo que le faltaba- .... lo bueno es que ya voy a poder ser yo ....

Cuando por fin pudo quitarse todo empezó a ver su ropa normal y se puso la misma ropa que cuando estaba con Tai unas horas antes .... –en fin solo lo use medio día ... - pensó Matt ( que niños ....)

pero ... arggg ... todo esto por una niña ... pero me las va a pagar...- pensó Matt y sonrió maliciosamente ...- y mas ella..... emmm por cierto cual era su nombre SARA ... SONIA ... SISI .... mmmm eso ya no importa ... aun así sufrirá .. jeje

En la gran sala del palacio se encontraban ambos reyes y ambas reinas discutiendo unos pequeños asuntos que no les agradarían a Matt ni a Sora

Hiromi cariño ... eso es grandioso – dijo Flor muy emocionada por lo que al fin acababan de decidir

Tienes razón querida Flor , es mejor que el picnic que íbamos a organizarles ... – dijo una muy alegre Natsuko

Es que mejor plan para que se vuelvan a reencontrar que una cena familiar y con un gran baile ¡¡¡- dijo Hatsuko

Pero solo tenemos un problema ... – dijo Hiromi pensativo – Sora ,... no sabe bailar ... lo que pasa es que jamás le han interesado esas cosas ... – dijo por fin soltando un gran suspiro

Por eso no hay porque preocuparse Matt tampoco .... jajaja- dijo alegremente Hatsuko dándole una palmada a Hiromi y haciendo que su cara cambiara

Pues entonces ... esta noche aprenderán ambos ... y lo mejor es que juntos – dijo Natsuko

Siii¡¡ que romántico mejor ni en un cuento de hadas- dijo Flor

Mientras tanto y muy cerca de ahí paso Matt para adentrarse a la cocina y un poco después salió con una pequeña bolsa en las manos y se fue hacia su objetivo lo mas callado que pudo ...

Al encontrarse frente la puerta observo la bolsa y sonrió

- esa niña me las va a pagar- pensó Matt y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta ... y se puso rápido pecho tierra sin siquiera mirar donde estaba su objetivo ... y así agachado se fue hasta la cama .... saco una bolsita de donde se pone el merengue para el pastel se fue incorporando lentamente pero .....

-¡¡¡¡ que¡¡¡¡ - grito Matt al ver que no había nadie en esa habitación ...- rayos lo que me faltaba esta no es la habitación ¡¡¡¡ pero si no es esta ..... donde será ..... – dijo Matt pensativo y confundido .... no tenia opción tendría que ir puerta tras puerta para ver en que habitación se encontraba su blanco .., digo la princesa. Suspiro resignado y fue hacia otra puerta

Después de cómo 45 min y mas de 60 puertas en donde había encontrado desde una habitación con una vista hacia el jardín hasta a unos sirvientes emmmm demostrándose demasiado cariño . Matt sacudió la cabeza al recordar eso

- que horror ¡¡¡ yo jamás haré algo así ¡¡¡¡- pensó Matt y con pesar se dirigió a una habitación que se encontraba al lado del cuarto de "juegos " y que después seguía su habitación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomo un poco vio las cosas de la princesa el guardarropa estaba abierto dejando ver sus vestidos

- GENIAL SI ES OTRA LOCA OBSESIONADA CON LOS VESTIDOS ....- pensó Matt pero en el piso encontró el vestido Rosado que traía en cuanto llego - mmm si es una loca por los vestidos porque tira uno...... ni pregunto la verdad esta demasiado feo....- pensó Matt cayendo en cuenta de algo

- Si no esta aquí en donde esta ¡¡¡¡ ya busque en todas las habitaciones ¡¡¡¡¡¡- pensó Matt llegando al borde de la locura cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de a lado - aaaa noooo porque tenia que preguntar¡¡¡¡- dijo Matt y de inmediato fue a ver que ocurría

De inmediato entre a la habitación de juegos y por fin encontró a la chica pero la encontró como jamás había pensado encontrar a una chica y menos a una princesa, la encontró muy entretenida viendo sus libros y viendo cada titulo de los libros que estaban en los estantes

a esta princesa le gustan los vestidos ..... y ... los libros ..... es muuuy rara ...- pensó Matt observándola olvidando por completo la venganza de su cabeza

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo una voz detrás de el lo sorprendió

Príncipe Yamato , princesa Sora ..., sus padres los esperan en el salón .. Príncipe Matt su madre dice que dirija usted mismo a la princesa Sora al salón .- dijo uno de los sirvientes abriendo totalmente la puerta y revelando a un asustado Matt mientras que Sora lo veía confundida , y así como llego se fue a realizar otras labores.

Matt le lanzo una mala mirada a Sora y salió de la habitación .. sonrió malévolamente y le dijo

Si quieres ir al salón ... alcánzame si puedes.... claro esta – dijo Matt y salió corriendo ..

Sora estaba bastante molesta ... como que si podía?? Ella era capaz de eso y más... Se levanto el vestido y empezó a correr detrás de Matt quien empezaba a bajar las escaleras y ya estaba en los últimos escalones ... " AA noo tu no te vas mas adelante " pensó sora y rápidamente se sentó en el barandal de la escalera y se dejo deslizar en él dejando entre ella y Matt escasos centímetros

" diablos ... pero si crees que vas a ganar estas mal..." pensó Matt y empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y Sora seguía cerca de el demasiado cerca de hecho .. la puerta estaba muy cerca y ambos estaban corriendo muy pegados ....

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dándole a ambos un susto pero ... con reacciones diferentes Matt intento frenarse pero Sora no lo hizo ... lo que ocasiono que ambos entraran volando al salón para después caer uno encima del otro ... dejándolos delante de sus padres en una situación algo comprometedora ya que Matt se encontraba arriba de Sora ... Se quedaron viendo durante unos segundo directamente a los ojos del otro y después de eso se separaron rápidamente bastante apenados ..

-Sora hija están bien?- dijo Flor

Si .. mama lo que pasa es ee.... –Sora ya no sabía que decir ya que si decía la verdad iban a armar un escándalo ...

- Nos tropezamos sin querer con la alfombra – dijo Matt quien por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con la muchacha que tenia al lado ...

- Aaa SII¡¡ eso paso .. jajaja .- dijo Sora aun no convencida ..

-Tengan mas cuidado para la próxima vez no querrán lastimarse – dijo Natsuko

Si madre discúlpanos ...- dijo Matt mientras ambos se ponían de pie- disculpen .. pero nos dijeron que nos llamaron ..- cambio rápidamente de tema Matt

Niños ... dentro de poco ustedes tendrán que empezar a asistir a bailes ... y tendrán que estar en publico ... por lo tanto .. hemos decidido que mientras estén aquí ambos practicaran y tomaran clases de baile de salón juntos ...- dijo Por fin el rey Hiromi

- Su primera audición será mañana por la noche ..- continuo Hatsuko

- Padre ¡¡¡ no cree usted que es demasiado pronto?- dijo Matt " además de que porque con ella¡¡¡" pensó Matt

- No Matt todo lo contrario nos hemos retrasado en este asunto...- dijo Hatsuko y ambos chicos tragaron saliva- de hecho en este preciso momento tendrán sus primeras clases de baile ...- finalizo el padre de Yamato

.............................................................................................................................................

Lejos de ahí en una casa más pequeña que el palacio real, era de tres la casa se veía muy humilde y no se podría imaginar que ahí viviera un gran funcionario y uno de los mejores amigos de los reyes. La casa tenia ventanas grandes muy limpias, y el color de la pared d3e afuera era beige , en el primer piso tenia una puerta de madera muy gorda y de color café oscuro que tenia un brillo especial debido al barniz que se le había puesto; en esa casa se encontraba la familia Yagami con el pequeño príncipe Takeru de invitado .

El señor Yagami se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala, la señora Yagami estaba en la cocina con un par de sirvientas y veìa divertida como su hijo mayor las ayudaba para así comer más pronto las galletas que estaban preparando.

Mientras que en el jardìn de la casa que se encontraba en la parte de atràs; era un jardin muy amplio donde se veìan diferentes tipos de àrboles y de arbustos muy verdes; tambièn había una gran variedad de flores y se podía apreciar que en algunos árboles los frutos ya empezaban a crecer.

Cerca de un árbol de cerezas se encontraba un pequeño arenero era muy sencillo simplemente un cubito con lados muy delgados pero un poco alto de madera con arena en ella no era nada grande pero era una de las cosas que el Señor Yagami y su hijo Taichi habían ayudado a construir junto con la ayuda de algunos de los sirvientes.

La familia Yagami siempre se había caracterizado porque a pesar de ser una familia muy importante y a la cual le sobraba el dinero eran muy amables y trataban a sus sirvientes como amigos no como esclavos y algunas veces aun a pesar de los sirvientes (eso no era muy común pensaban los sirvientes ¿como los amos de la casa se pondrían a hacer labores de sirvientes?) les ayudaban en algunas cosas.

De regreso en el jardín se veían a dos pequeños de 6 años jugando en el arenero. Un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules muy pacíficos con piel muy blanca y a una niña de cabello color cafés al igual que sus ojos; sus ojos en lugar de paz reflejaban ternura e inocencia.

Ambos pequeños se encontraban jugando alegremente en el arenero....

-Oye Kari.....- Dijo el pequeño de ojos azules

- Dime TK..- Dijo la pequeña dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirando con una sonrisa a su compañerito

-Tu crees que mi hermano este bien??... digo ... no creo que la niña que lo fue a visitar sea un monstro ni nada así... la verdad no la conozco... perroo....- Dijo Tk no sabiendo como decir lo que pensaba y la verdad es que a pesar de hacerle mucha gracia ver a su hermano vestido como su madre lo había hecho, su mente estaba preocupada debido a que lo conocía bastante en cuanto se trataba de hacer amigos.... digamos que el pensaba que su hermano no quería tener más amigos que él y Taichi.

-No te preocupes Tk te entiendo, ..... tu hermano no es muy dado a tener amigos... la verdad no se porque si a mi me cae muy bien ....pero yo creo que ha de estar bien no te apures – dijo Kari con una sonrisa

Tk al instante sonrió también- Creo que va a estar bien es decir ... no es como si la niña fuera alguien malvada o si??..- dijo Tk y ambos empezaron a reír y siguieron jugando....

Mientras que en el castillo..........................

-Y...1, 2 , 3, 4...1, 2 , 3, 4...1, 2 , 3, 4... – decía un Señor bigotón, se veía grande y sus ojos eran muy tranquilos pero se veía que el viejito era muy alegre ya que al mismo tiempo que decía esto bailaba de un lado para el otro al compás de la música

Ambos reyes con sus respectivas reinas estaban también bailando alegremente de un lado para el otro al compás de la música..... perooo a los principes no les iba muy bien en esto de baile......

¡¡¡¡¡¡-FLASHBACK-¡¡¡¡¡

Cuando El padre de Yamato terminó de hablar y antes que alguno de los príncipes pudiera quejarse había entrado un viejecito muy calmado, no era muy grande y caminaba a paso lento, vestía unos zapatos color negro, una camisa de algodón blanca y unos pantalones azul marino de terciopelo. Tu tez era de un color muy blanco, era un poco calvo y tenía el cabello color gris...

-Maestro Genai... – dijo Hatsuko- que alegría tenerlo por acá de nuevo...- Dijo el rey mientras lo abrazaba

-El honor es mío rey Ishida.-.- dijo Genai haciendo una reverencia

- Ohhh vamos por favor tantos años de conocernos... deja las formalidades por favor ..- contestó alegremente el Rey

Genai desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban ambos príncipes ...

Vaya Vaya pero si aquí tenemos a los jóvenes príncipes...- dijo Esto mientras se acercaba a ellos y los veía cuidadosamente .... Matt y Sora estaban quietos ninguno de los dos se movía – Dejenme adivinar ... esta hermosa flor tiene que ser la pequeña princesa Sora Takenouchi... es un placer conocerla hermosa señorita – dijo Genai y al instante le sonrió a Sora y volteó a ver a Matt- Y usted debe ser el apuesto príncipe de este reino el joven Yamato Ishida si mal no me parece..- le dijo a Matt también con una sonrisa...

Ambos pequeños solo asintieron con la cabeza no sabiendo que más hacer

Bueno mis pequeños supongo que ya les habrán dicho que tendrán que aprender a bailar.. y eso es lo que vamos a empezar a hacer ahorita ...- dijo Genai aun sonriendo – a ver veamos oo aquí esta dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta y decía – muchachos entren por favor – y dicho esto entraron a la sala un grupo de violinistas un pianista y otros miembros de la orquesta.

Los reyes estaban sorprendidos de que el anciano ya tuviera todo preparado. Ambos príncipes al ver que estaba todo listo empezaron a pensar que no tendrían escapatoria de sus lecciones de baile.

Bueno Bueno mientras ustedes – dijo a la orquesta- se acomodan yo empezaré con los principes..- antes estas palabras Matt y Sora dieron un pequeño salto en verdad que las cosas iban rápido.

-Veamos me parece que sus padres me dijeron que ninguno había bailado antes.... asi que veo que tendremos que empezar desde cero..... principe Matt por favor venga aquí- dijo gentilmente Genai. Y Matt no sabía porque pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba al lado de Genai

"Diablos¡¡¡ debo poner más atención a lo que hago ...." se reprocho asi Mismo el príncipe

-Muy bien princesa Sora por aqui por favor- dijo Genai tomando la mano de Sora y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la jaló de la mano poniendola de frente a Yamato.

-Muy bien entonces príncipe Matt princesa Sora lo primero que deben hacer es una gentil reverencia asi.- Dijo genai mientras que los tomaba por sorpresa a ambos y empujándolos por la espalda haciendo que se doblaran haciendo una reverencia.

"Dios este anciano es muy rápido¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ni tiempo de reaccionar tuve¡¡¡¡ que demonios¡¡¡¡ tengo que estar alerta o no viviré con estas clases no se que será capaz de hacer este viejo....." Pensó Matt mientras rápidamente se enderezaba

"A pesar de ser un anciano es muy rápido y fuerte¡¡¡¡¡ como pudo hacer y hiciéramos eso sin darnos cuenta y en contra de nuestra voluntad¡¡¡¡¡ Esto no se ve bien ... no creo que pueda escabullirme ..." pensó Sora

Perfecto después ... emmm mis queridos y apreciados reyes voy a necesitar su ayuda para esta lección – Dijo Genai y ambas parejas de reyes se levantaron y se dirigieron cerca de donde estaban sus hijos y el simpático viejito según las reinas.

Muy bien muy bien ahora... mis queridos principes ... pongan mucha atención a lo que les vamos a enseñar... después de esta cordial reverencia lo que deben de hacer..... Altezas les pido de favor que tomen posiciones de baile para que los niños puedan ver como es que deben tomar a sus parejas... dijo Genai con una sonrisa y de inmediato ambos reyes con una mano tomaron la cintura de cada una de sus reinas y con la otra con gentileza alzaron una de las manos de las reinas y las reinas ponían la mano que estaba libre en el hombro de su pareja .

¡¡¡¡QUE¡¡¡¡¡ VAMOS A TENER QUE ESTAR TOMADOS ASI¡¡¡¡- gritaron ambos príncipes al ver como tendrían que estar.

"NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NI LOCO ME ACERCO A ELLA ASI ¡¡¡ QUE LE PASA A ESTE ANCIANO¡¡¡¡¡" penso Matt al borde de un infarto

"QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NI DE BROMA TOCO A ESTA COSA¡¡¡¡¡" penso Sora cruzando los brazos y volteándose

Claro mis queridos principes ¡¡¡¡¡¡ si no como podran bailar... el Baile es una manera de acercarse a la otra persona ¡¡¡ ..- sijo el anciano sonriendo- ademas no es muy difícil observen.. princesa Sora venga por favor igual que usted principe Matt- dijo Genai con una sonrisa

Pero...- y antes de que los principes dijeran algo ...

Genai tomo una mano de Matt y una De Sora , los giro rápidamente y con un "leve" empujo hizo que ambos cuerpos chocaran.

Ambos principes estaban rojos de vergueza y sorprendidos que nuevamente el anciano les ganara en velocidad y astucia.

Eso es ahora príncipe y princesa sus manos asi no ... dejenme les ayudo...- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y los ojos brillando el anciano

Uy Nuevamente antes de que ambos principes e dieran cuenta el anciano tomo una mano de la princesa y una de principe (del mismo lado las manos ) y las junto y tomando la optra mano de la princesa la coloco en el hombro del principes y la otra mano del principe en la cintura de la princesa... Haciendo que tuvieran la misma posición que sus padres...

Perfecto perfecto¡¡¡¡ asi se hace jóvenes principes ¡¡¡ - Dijo El anciano aun con una sonrisa malvada pero victoriosa.

"QUE¡¡¡ PERO .. COMO????? ... DIOS¡¡¡ QUE RAPIDEZ¡¡¡¡" penso la princesa Sora al darse cuenta que de un instante al otro ya estaba en los brazos del príncipe

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡ COMO DIABLOS PASO ESTO¡¡¡¡¡" pensó Matt al ver tambien que de un instante al otro estaban ambos abrazados ........

-Bueno mis queridos reyes.....- empezó a decir Genai Pero ninguno de los principes estaba poniendo atención

Ambos estaban mas concentrados haciéndose caras y sacándose las lenguas (aunque sin perder la posición de baile)

-OK perfecto entonces ahora solo queda bailar al compás de la música¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Sonriente y algo Genai – MUSICA¡¡ POR FAVOR¡¡¡- dijo Genai y al insatante empezó la musica ambas parejas de reyes comenzaron a bailar haciendo como si flotaran en el aire .

Vamos jóvenes príncipes andando andando ¡¡¡¡- dijo Genai – los tomo de un lado y los comenzó a mover y de un lado para el otro por no decir que los jalaba de un lado para el otro .. mientras que los príncipes intentaban no caerse por la fuerza que aquel simpático viejito les daba en cada tirón .- Y ahora vuelta ¡¡¡- y genai los hizo girar pero fue mucha la fuerza que los hizo caer....- Vamos vamos jóvenes principes .. de pie y ahora ustedes solos – dijo genai mientras se iba bailando por toda la sala

Quítate¡¡¡- dijo Sora empujando a Matt

Créeme que yo no quería estar asi ... y menos contigo¡¡¡- dijo Matt mientras se paraba, y sonrió malvadamente y le tendió la mano para pararla. Sora la tomo con desconfianza y justo cuando se iba a parar Matt jalo su mano haciendo que Sora cayera de nuevo

- jajajajajajajajajaja tonta jajja- empezó a reír Matt . Sora estaba furiosa y con su pierna pateo fuerte a Matt haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente.

Oye¡¡¡¡¡¡ que te pasa¡¡¡- dijo Matt furioso

Tu fuiste primero¡¡¡ si fueras un poco más educado y cortes no te hubiera pateado¡¡¡¡ pero eres tan caballeroso como un caballo¡¡¡¡- dijo Sora

Pues tu no eres una joya eres una horrenda vaca¡¡¡- dijo Matt

Como te atreves¡¡¡ niño¡¡¡- dijo Sora cada vez mas enojada

Y ahora vas a llorar como una nena o que??--- dijo Matt

Pues no soy ninguna nena tonta¡¡- dijo Sora y se arrojo contra Matt dándole un buen golpe en el brazo

Oye ¡¡¡- dijo Matt y tambien se aventó a le pego en el brazo a Sora y asi ambos empezado a reñir de nuevo ...

CHICOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito Genai y al instante ambos principes dejaron de pelear y se voltearon a verlo- Estamos aquí para aprender a bailar no para jugar ... vamos vamos de pie y a bailar ... entre más pronto sepan bailar mas pronto podrán irse a jugar vamos ..- y nuevamente de un Tirón los separó y con un empujón los puso nuevamente en posición de baile ....- Y¡¡¡¡¡ ...1, 2 , 3, 4...1, 2 , 3, 4...1, 2 , 3, 4..- mientras decía esto ambos príncipes trabtaban de seguir el compás de la música pero lo único que lograban era darse unos buenos pisotones...........

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN DEL FLASHBACK¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Y así los habían traído durante más de una hora... intentado aprener a bailar y después de 6 caidas y como unos 300000 pisotones ambos empezaban a poder moverse un poco mas al compas y sin tanto pisarse aunque de vez en cuando lo hacian a propósito intentando lastimar al otro... pero después de tanto tiempo a ambos principes les dolian los pies y ni siquiera tenían ganas de pisarse solo querían que por fin acabaran las lecciones de baile sus pies ya no soportaban más.....

-Excelente mis queridos principes excelente¡¡¡¡- dijo Genai – Valga el señor vean nada más la hora ¡¡¡ si ya es bastante tarde ¡¡¡¡ el sol ya se va a poner¡¡¡¡- dijo Genai viendo por la ventana ...- mis queridos reyes con su permiso me retiro- dijo Genai haciendo una reverencia

- OOOhhh claro Genai por dios bien dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se esta divirtiendo ¡¡¡ muchas gracias por todo que tengas buen viaje .. no te entretengo más porque se que tu casa queda lejos y también pobres músicos han trabajo mucho el día de hoy que vayan a descansar a su casa¡¡. Dijo el rey Hatsuko mientras se despedía de todos . y Todos empezaban a salir de la habiatación.

Mientras que ambos príncipes se sentaron en el sillón estaban muy cansados como para seguir peleando y sus pies les dolían horrible; y poco a poco fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Querido ¡¡Querido no es eso lo más adorable que has visto – dijo Flor y al instante los demás presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde señalaba Flor; y solo una sonrisa se asomó por sus rostros , al ver a ambos principes bien dormidos, Sora tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Matt mientras que la cabeza de Matt había caido sobre la cabeza de Sora haciendo una escena realmente conmovedora. Los reyes tomaron en brazos a cada uno de sus hijos y los subieron a sus habitaciones mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Perdonen por no actualizar despues de tanto tiempo¡¡¡ pero es que con eso de la universidad no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar¡¡¡¡¡ por fin he arreglado un monton de cosas ya que como si fuera poco la mi maquina se lleno de virus y estaba como trabada ... y por fin tambien la pude arreglar¡¡¡¡ espero actualizar de nuevo esta historia pronto en estas vacaciones y tambien la otra que tengo de when you wish upon a star¡¡¡¡ espero ya ponerme mas al corriente en mis fics¡¡¡

y sobre todo quiero empezar una historia que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo¡¡¡¡ ojala y les guste ¡¡¡¡

espero que les guste el capitulo¡¡¡¡¡ plis dejen reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

nos vemos pronto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ :)


End file.
